


Liquid Doctor

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Civilization Reborn [13]
Category: Original Work, Stargate Atlantis, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7





	Liquid Doctor

She's the chief medical expert. Given her abilities, she's the one humans go to for first aid.  
  
She takes her job very seriously, has a high success rate in saving lives  
 


End file.
